A Virgin Until the End
by Hanyou247
Summary: In a world where sex is not abhorred but promoted, one girl decides that she will stand out and decides to stay a virgin. Unfortunately, she did not count on a silver haired Adonis who is determined to impregnate her. Inu x Kag
1. Prologue

A Virgin until the End

_The Prologue_

Every paper upon the local news stands – in some wording or another – read: The world must be repopulated. They were not lying nor fabricating a story like most of the time. Billions of people have just died, and the government had to create mass crematoriums. The world had just undergone a massive attack by an unknown assailant.

The only suspect the people have was the government. There were too few government casualties, and that fact alone led to the overall suspicion. A basic premise had been discussed in the UN a few years earlier that any and all "undesirables" were to have their choice between death by injection or sterilization. Needless to say, the majority of people were outraged at the idea, and the topic was supposedly dropped. Many years later, world-scale genocide was set into motion. Approximately 5.5 billion men, women, and children died in the onslaught of 5 hours. It was Darwin's idea of survival of the fittest. Those people who died would have been categorized as "undesirable."

Now, the populations had dropped considerably. About one billion people were still alive, and the world was desperate to put the tragedy behind them and start anew. The first order of business was to lower the age of consent to 14 in every country; which was closely followed by a law instating a maximum of a 5 year age difference between partners of 14-20 year olds. Abortions were only allowed for the mother's health and cases of incest. Birth control was labeled an illegal drug, and anyone caught in possession of birth control would be jailed for a minimum of 9 months with good behavior. Many of other laws were enacted in the span of 2 years after the genocide.

On the little island of Japan, only about 50 million people survived that day out of over 125 million. One 18 year old girl named Kagome and most of her family was part of that 50 million. Unfortunately, her father had died within those 5 infamous hours. Kagome had promised her father when she was a little child that she would not get married – let alone have sex – until he approved the boy. Every girl in her school was soon pregnant and many of them were leaving to become house wives. For those two years, as countless laws were put into place so that mere teens were promoted to conceive child after child, Kagome held onto the promise she made to her father.

Kagome was completely revolted when a letter came from the state officials telling her mother that either she was to get remarried or Kagome was to be forced into an arranged marriage. Kagome could not bare the look upon her mother's face after she had finished reading the letter. She knew what she had to do. She would sacrifice herself for her mother's sanity.

To Be Continued.........


	2. The Matchmakers

That dreaded day came when Kagome had to go to a matchmaker. This was the worst day of her life so far, and she knew it would only get worse. Throwing on a pair of ratty jeans and a plain red tee-shirt, she went down to see her mother who was currently cooking some eggs, toast, and bacon – well, toasting bread. Her mother's face was bright and cheerful as she hummed a tune of contentment. Kagome's eyes narrowed at her happiness as her mother turned to face her. That almost joyful face quickly turned into a shocked face coupled with a gasp.

"Kagome! You are not wearing that to the matchmaker are you?!" shouted her mother.

Kagome's eyes trailed over her feet which were clothed in loose cotton to her bluish-white jeans which looked as if a vicious Pomeranian had just attacked them. Her arms crossed over her faded, ware-worn red shirt, and her black nails dug into her upper arms.

"Of course this is what I'm wearing. I don't want to make this too easy! I will not roll over and play dead for the government!" stated Kagome.

"You know you are supposed to wear a lovely dress and…" stopped her mom as she watched her daughter roll her eyes and shift her weight to the opposite foot, "Can you at least do something with your hair?"

The knot upon her head shifted back on her head as Kagome tried to look at it. The messy bun had long bits and pieces sticking out of itself in every direction.

"No, if I don't look like I just rolled out of bed, then they'd think I tried intensely to rebel, but I couldn't. Meaning they'd think they'd won!" rationalized Kagome.

"I have no idea what you mean. Do it for me?" begged her mother.

Kagome grabbed an apple, "I'm gonna' wait in the car."

Outside the business, men surrounding the perimeter with useless black glasses, earwigs, and monkey suits seemed to be staring at her through the car window. A car, no a long tank-like Hummer sat in front of her. Out of the monstrosity of a limo, stepped four boys and their parents.

She didn't care to look too hard at any of the families until the last family caught her eye. The father and mother both had ancient kimonos and were the epitome of a lord and lady. The boy the followed them had straight silver hair that seemed studded in diamonds as he shook his hair in the sun. The young man glanced at her in the car with an infamous lady-killer grin. He locked his golden suns with her blue moons and stealthily licked his masculine-y plump lips.

"Why me?" Kagome asked herself.

The stretch Hummer drove away and two penguins yanked her car door open. Kagome freaked out and scooted over to the opposite side of the car. She threw open the door, and she bounded towards the walled perimeter. The iron gates were slammed in her face and mocked her with harsh cruelty as she tried to shove her body between the just too small bars.

"Now, now, my dear, you have not even met them yet," cooed an overly painted crone who grabbed Kagome's arm with a practiced grip. Her age would always be an estimate for she put so much makeup on that she appeared to have a mask. False peroxide hair sat frayed upon her scalp in a supposedly proper hairdo. Kagome was dragged up the stairs and into her dismal future.

Kagome sat in a chair in front of a small desk with another chair facing her. The room she was in looked like an old Japanese person's house that was stuck 500 years in the past.

"Gramps would love it here," thought Kagome sullenly to herself.

A boy with brown hair and a very familiar face scuttled into the room, and Kagome was face to face with her worst fear.

"Hojo?" whimpered Kagome to no one.

"Yep, it's me Kaggie! We can finally be together forever! When I got that phone call that I was to be your husband – I mean – it was like fate!" Hojo stammered excitedly as he sat before Kagome.

"You mean a candidate for my husband," Kagome emphasized.

"Yeah, your husband," Hojo said stupidly.

"No, your going to be a candidate and that is all," Kagome pushed.

Hojo's face still had that stupid smile like he had no idea that Kagome completely just turned him down. Suddenly, a loud noise caught the two's attention. They watched the only sliding door-wall fling open, and their heads followed the chair that skidded across the floor.

"Inuyasha, sit down immediately!" bellowed a voice from behind the wall.

Kagome watched as the kid with silver hair strutted angrily into the room, and his eyes were locked on Kagome's and did not waver.

"Inuyasha, she made her choice. Let her be happy!" shouted a woman with chocolate brown hair as she leaned into the room.

Inuyasha stalked towards Kagome. His eyes were feral and Kagome felt that she was the target of his potential rage. Inuyasha stopped in front of her and she stood out of fear. She felt like prey before a predator. He pulled her hand and threw it over his shoulder. Her body was slammed against his as a result. Kagome could not bring herself to look anywhere else but his chest as he towered over her.

"Excuse me, my Kaggie chose me. You have to let her go this instant," demanded Hojo.

Kagome was going to turn towards Hojo, but Inuyasha grabbed her left leg and dragged with practiced ease to rest over his hip. Kagome's eyes jumped to Inuyasha's face. Those golden eyes sparkled with desire and swirled with arrogance. He gently tugged at the hair at the nape of her neck, and her head fell back releasing her neck to his powerful gaze. The tip of his nose grazed its slow, sensual course up her neck which his lips greedily followed. Her eyes closed in torturous rapture, and she breathed in a breath of sheer pleasure.

After the lips finished their trip for a few seconds, Kagome moved her glazed eyes to the Adonis that was doing these things to her. Both of their eyes glanced from the other person's eyes to their lips until Inuyasha decided to commit. He closed the heated space between his strong, masculine lips and her soft, feminine lips. Her right arm, which was draped over his shoulder, tightened around his neck. Her back arched and pushed her breasts into his chest.

The first few seconds were gentle and mesmerizing, but it quickly became a struggle for dominance. His tongue teased her bottom lip begging for entry to finish the battle. Kagome was slow with submitting to Inuyasha's needs which enraged him. He grabbed her ass and pushed her further into his package. Her mouth moaned in surprise, and he wasted no time in inserting his tongue. She tried to push him out, but after two seconds she submitted to his quest inside her mouth. He caressed every part of her mouth like it was his drug, and she sounded like a practiced whore by the way she moaned and pulled at him. He expertly entangled her tongue with his making her hug him closer. She felt him pull away, but she was not satisfied. Kagome pouted as he overpowered her, but all he could do was smirk.

"I did not know you liked an audience – pretty kinky," Inuyasha muttered sleazily.


	3. Apology

**A Virgin Until the End**

**Chapter 2: Apology**

Previously:

She felt him pull away, but she was not satisfied. Kagome pouted as he overpowered her, but all he could do was smirk.

"I did not know you liked an audience – pretty kinky," Inuyasha muttered sleazily.

~~~~~~~~A Virgin Until the End~~~~~~~~

Kagome took a few seconds to collect herself and understand what he meant. She looked confused, until she glanced to her right and saw Hojo, the man's family, the other boys' families, and the owner staring at her in shock. Kagome eyes flew open, and a blush stained her cheeks and flowed down into her shirt. The man holding on to her began to drag up her shirt.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked angrily as she grabbed Inuyasha's hand.

"Simple, I want to know where that blush ends," Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome was overcome with anger at the audacity of this man. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she pushed him away. He let go, and she winded up to take a swing at the guy. He caught her left hand with his left, and she followed with her right which he also caught. He laughed heartily in her face. She threw her leg up and connected with his groin. Inuyasha leaned forward, and Kagome threw her knee into his face. Inuyasha ended up on his back clutching his balls.

Kagome stepped past all of the families looking at her, and found herself in the backyard. Before she could turn around, Kagome was thrown back against a tree. An extremely pissed off Inuyasha stood before her. She was too shocked to move and in an instant he had crushed her against the bark.

"Do you really think you can get away with that? You were enjoying it!" Inuyasha demanded.

"You took advantage of me!" Kagome responded.

"You could have said no! But you kneed me in the groin instead!"

"What do you want from me?!"

"I want you to apologize!"

"Fine, I'm sorry! There, are you happy?"

"No, you don't need to apologize just to me," Inuyasha smirked.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked

"You did not hurt me as much as you did my pride and joys," winked Inuyasha, "I'll get you started."

Kagome stared at Inuyasha's face as he looked away in thought. The sound of a zipper falling alerted Kagome. She did not speak up until he grabbed her hand.

"What are you do-" Kagome began.

Inuyasha caught her lips with his. Kagome was quickly distracted from her anger. His lips caressed hers with practiced ease. His teeth tugged on her lower lip, and she let a moan of pleasure escape. He grabbed her hand and pulled it towards his pants. He pushed her hand under his boxers. Her mouth opened in shock, and he quickly shoved his tongue down her throat. He let her hand go, and she did not know what to do. He left her mouth for two seconds.

"Apologize to them," Inuyasha breathed.

Kagome's mouth was suddenly filled with Inuyasha's caressing tongue again. She let her hand run its own course upon his body. Her hand was sitting where his pubic hair should be, and she started to run her nails down towards his manhood. Ignoring the moan that he pushed into her mouth, Kagome's hands ghosted over his large testicles. She weighted them both and stroked behind them. Her hand slowly began to tighten when Inuyasha spoke up.

"I would not do that, Sweetheart, because then they will only accept your apology after you give them each a kiss," warned Inuyasha.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" shouted Hojo.

A red-faced Kagome saw that everyone was now outside staring at her, and she stuttered the answer, "Apologizing."

**To Be Continued...**

~Sorry this is so short. I only have so much time since midterms are coming up the week!


	4. The Spot

**A Virgin Until the End**

**Chapter 4 - The Spot**

The two sat at the table they had left. Parents and the matchmaker were discussing the situation Inuyasha's pride and Kagome's stubbornness had created. Inuyasha's spine arched over the back of his chair, and his hands reached into the air trying to grasp an invisible bar above his head. His eyes were closed in contentment. A yawn tumbled out as his mouth opened wide and his tongue lolled outside of his parted jaws. His hands slid down behind his head as he tilted his chair back to rest his feet on the table; his eyes still closed in calm rapture.

Kagome on the other hand sat seething in anger and watched Inuyasha's movements wanting to smash his selfish, yet beautiful face into the table. Her arms were as crossed as her mood, and her face chose to scrunch together in spite of the boy across from it. Her body language was like a rattlesnake – back hunched and poised for attack. Ankles crossed and thighs pushed firmly together completed her livid figure.

"You know if you keep your face like that you're gonna get wrinkles, right?" stated Inuyasha coolly.

"Why do you care?" seethed Kagome.

Inuyasha took his feet off the desk and sat erect and proper in the chair. He leaned forward on his elbows and looked at her. He waited for a minute wanting to have a serious moment with her. She continued to ignore him and sat in a huffy mood.

"Look, Kagome. Come on. Look at me. We need to talk, and I'm serious," stated Inuyasha.

Kagome heard the tone of his voice and focused on him. She sat correctly in her seat and looked at him.

"Thank you, Kagome. I think it's really important that we have this discussion now," Inuyasha took a breath, "You need to relax, 'cause no bitch of mine is going to have wrinkles before me."

Kagome looked at him in quiet awe. Not because she thought he was brilliant, but because he was a real, pretentious jackass. Her face turned back to an irate frown.

"Take. That. Back," she said with intent.

"Take what back?"

"My name is Ka-go-me. You know it. So, use it!" she raged.

"Okay. Okay. Ka-go-me, my Bitch."

Her eyes glanced up towards Inuyasha. Hands poised on the table attached to tense forearms and flexed biceps. Leg muscles pulsing in the ready waiting to be called to action. A nervous twitch began in the feminine neck as she said, "Inuyasha, I said 'Don't,' and I mean it."

Inuyasha leaned forward on his forearms, tilted his head to the right, and lumbered over the word, "Bitch."

The rattlesnake struck.

Toppling over Inuyasha, Kagome's hands were latched to his neck applying as much pressure as they could. Inuyasha was gagging and coughing. His face had turned a red color by the time Kagome finally let go. She sat back and took a deep breath to calm herself. Looking at Inuyasha, she cringed.

'Ah, shit. Maybe I went a tad too far,' she thought.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry. I didn't think-," Kagome stopped when there was no response, "Inuyasha, come on. Inuyasha! This isn't funny anymore! Answer me!"

Inuyasha did not move; not even his chest rose to meet her breasts that hung over him. His face was beginning to pale when she finally broke down.

"Inuyasha, please breathe. I'm sorry. I'll be whatever you want, but please just wake up!"

'Oh, Kami! I don't want to be a murderer! Wait! I took a CPR class! I should try to help him breathe!' she thought as she tilted his head back and opened his mouth, 'Here goes nothing.'

She opened her mouth and took a deep breath. Placing her lips over his with her fingers pinching his nose, she pushed her breath into Inuyasha. When his chest did not move, she panicked that he was not getting the air to his lungs. So, she took another deep breath and looked at his mouth before blowing her second breath into his body.

'Is his mouth less open than it was before?' she questioned

In the blink of an eye, Inuyasha's hands had latched onto the base of her skull as he began kissing the hell out of Kagome. The tongue that had lodged itself in her mouth shocked her, and she pulled away with an astonished look upon her face.

"Inuyasha, you jerk!" she shouted as she watched a perverted grin slowly mar his beautiful face.

"Oh, come on, Kags! There is no way that you could ever hurt me. I'm a hanyou remember?"

"I thought you were dying, you douche bag!"

"Hey, you certainly like the outcome! I mean you even kissed me twice!"

"I was trying to save your life!"

"Yeah, you like me enough to save me!"

"Well, you. What I mean is-" she struggled to say, but was completely consumed with her desire to wipe that stupid, ugly smirk off his face.

"You know what? You can just bite me for all I care!" she screamed in his face as she sat up with her arms crossed over her chest.

Inuyasha's form shifted under her. His legs bent at the knees and his butt pushed backward. Kagome wobbled on top of him during his movements. As he sat up, his waist rolled back to focus his weight on his ass. Her hips followed his rocking motion but her upper body did not. Falling backward, Kagome grabbed his shoulders to steady herself. Forced to stare into his eyes, Kagome felt nervous.

"You want me to what?" he whispered in a huskier voice.

"Bite me?" she squeaked.

His lips pulled back in dangerous smile quite content with the game she had unwittingly started. Ears twitched and swiveled to catch every nervous breath she took. Gold eyes locked on her faster, nervous pulse that lingered underneath the surface of her smooth neck. He leaned forward, graced his nose up her jugular, and ended nuzzling her cheek. His hands made their way to cradle her just above the small of her back. Her breath caught in her throat and he smiled against her warm cheek.

Moving back to her neck, he dragged his plump lower lip where his nose had earlier caressed; ending with a kiss under her jaw. Kagome's eyes rolled behind her eyelids, which had closed in sheer rapture. Her neck arched, begging him to continue his torturous sensations. Little tugs on her skin were followed by soothing kisses and sensual licks. Each nip elicited a whispery gasp from the owner of the neck.

Inuyasha eventually turned his focus to one specific part of her neck where it sensually interlocks with her shoulder. The place that was rapidly pulsing for him, and made him painfully throb for her. After burying his nose in her scent, he began sucking and nipping her pulse point. She groaned in ecstasy. Inuyasha realized that Kagome could not at that moment form a rational thought and seized his opportunity. He bit into her shoulder.

"Ahhhh! Inuyasha!" she screamed as she grinded her hips into his.

Shocked, Inuyasha pulled his fangs from her shoulder.

"Ohhhhh," she gasped as his teeth released her.

He looked at her face and found that she looked oddly satisfied. Her eyes finally opened and locked with his. His were confused and disbelieving. She looked at him like he had just made her orgasm and rested her forehead against his. She placed her hand on his chest and played with his shirt.

"Oh, Inuyasha, no man has ever found my spot before," she giggled.

Before Inuyasha could respond, a shrill voice asked, "Found what spot on my wife?!"

**To Be Continued...**

Thanks to XxXinu-hanyou2021XxX for the message! I got this done! hehehe!

Thanks to everyone who has written me reviews and such! You guys are awesome! Sorry it took so long!


	5. Who Will Be Kagome's Husband?

Sorry but this will be a short chapter!

**A Virgin Until the End**

**Chapter 5 - Who Will Be Kagome's Husband?**

**Last Time:**

"Oh, Inuyasha, no man has ever found my spot before," she giggled.

Before Inuyasha could respond, a shrill voice asked, "Found what spot on my wife?!"

Inuyasha's face turned towards the high-pitched voice where a steaming-mad Hojo stared daggers at him.

"She's not yours, Homo," the blood dripped from his jowls to his chin and began to pool on the floor.

"Hehe, silly puppy, you need to learn to clean up better after you eat me," giggled a still oddly happy Kagome as she leaned over to his face. Her tongue reached out and lapped up her blood from his lower lip. Inuyasha finally focused back on the woman before him and became his normal self.

"Enjoyed that didn't you, bitch?" cooed Inuyasha.

"Mmmmmhhhh," purred Kagome as she relaxed against Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Kagome!" shouted Hojo.

Her back straightened and her eyes widened. Tossing her head towards the sound, it seemed like her name had smacked some sense into her head. She shot off Inuyasha and adjusted her clothing.

"Kags, we were kind of in the middle of something. You don't have to put a show on for this douche," stated Inuyasha.

"Shut up. We were not in the middle of anything,"

Standing up, Inuyasha approached the confusing girl, "First you hate me, then you love me, now you hate me again; Are you bi-polar or something?!"

"No! I umm-"

"You're umm…you're umm… a woman!"

"Excuse you, jerk! How dare you generalize like that! I was going to say…distracted."

"He distracted you with his slobbery, sexual assault!" butted in Hojo heatedly.

"Oh! Don't kid yourself, she enjoyed that!"

"Hojo this doesn't concern you. And he didn't rape me!"

"Yeah, dick!"

"You are my wife. Everything that happens to you concerns me. Especially being attacked."

"Hey, bastard, I didn't-"

"First of all he didn't attack me and you are not my husband so it does not concern you."

"That was obviously an attack! You were so stunned afterward that you didn't notice my entrance!"

"I was not stunned; it's called being happily distracted after cumming!"

A pregnant silence filled the room. The two virgins in the room's faces were lit on fire by such an unwittingly sinful comment. The quiet that had been in the room was stolen by the booming laughter falling out of the hanyou's mouth.

"What are you laughing at you vile hanyou? You violated my wife; therefore, I have every reason to kill you!" shouted the red Hojo.

The hanyou slowed his laughter and finished with a few breathless chuckles. His gold eyes sparkled with laughter and intent. An arm draped around Kagome and dragged her against his side. He leaned over and sniffed her on the side of her that wasn't covered in dried blood.

"Too bad you are a human 'cause I'd tell you to take a whiff. This will be the last time she smells this pure," chuckled Inuyasha.

"She's mine. So I'll be smelling her a lot, even with my human nose!"

"No. I bit her; she's mine. My mate."

"No, hanyou, she's not yours. You have to finish the mating ritual by actually taking her. It's sad that your bum of a father didn't teach you anything about demonic mating. Now, give her to me!"

"I'll let that slight against my father slide while I say this: all she had to do was orgasm while I bit her."

"Inuyasha, let us go. We have bothered this couple long enough," stated Inuyasha's father as he strode into the room.

"No, father, she's mine."

"Did she orgasm?"

"Hehe, tell him, sweetheart," cooed Inuyasha.

"Does your family always discuss their private lives so openly?" questioned Kagome hoping to dodge the subject.

"Well, Hojo, it seems your judicial arguments took longer than their chemistry did."

"But, I didn't tell you I came!" shouted a red-faced Kagome.

"Your answer inclined otherwise."

The beautiful woman dressed in feudal robes rushed into the room bypassing her husband. Inuyasha backed away from Kagome as his mother bolted towards them. Throwing Kagome into a tight hug, Inuyasha's mother squealed, "Oh, I'm so happy. I finally get a daughter! Ohhh Ohhh Ohhh happy day! I'm Izayoi, but you can call me Mom!"

"Izayoi, come, let the girl breathe. Let us go to the car, and the kids can use the limo."

Izayoi instantly dropped Kagome and turned coyly towards her husband. Kagome took deep breaths as the woman took calm steps forward.

"Oh, Inu, I'm so excited to go for a ride in the new Charger."

"Well, we can christen it, koishii."

Kagome's face flamed red again, "They don't mean what I think they mean do they?"

Inuyasha looked at her and sighed.

As the couple left through the doorway, a female voice echoed, "I hope you got leather seats 'cause I had horrible rug burn on my back last time!"

**To Be Continued…**

Sorry about the short chapter, don't ask me to make it up with a chapter soon…cause it's not gonna happen hehehe **R&R**


End file.
